Walking Disaster
by shadow kiti
Summary: Haven't been home for awhile, I'm sure everything's the same, mom and dad in denial. My life sucked, I had different allias but who was I really? Was it Atemu or Yami? All I wanted was love and for someone to understand me...all in this Walking Disaster.
1. The Walking Disaster

A tall male, dressed in a now messy dress shirt, black slacks, glossy shoes, and a messy tie. His bottom lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. He stumbled along the freeway, thinking about going home but instantly changed his mind. He thought about the recent fights his parents have had. He didn't want to get in between them especially after getting his ass kicked for no reason at the prom. It was suppose to be the best night ever as his high school career ended. He tripped in a alley, too tired to get back up. He fell asleep to the noise of cars zooming by.

Yugi ran out of his house, excited for Summeer Break to start. He passed an alley, movement catching his eye. He stopped and stared. He could barely see a body curled up. He could tell the person was injured. Yugi came over to the body, deciding to take him home to see what can be done and if he needed to go to the hospital. Putting down his bag, he tried to carry the guy to his house. It wasn't far and his Grandpa was outside sweeping.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called as he struggled. His Grandpa looked up. His eyes landed on the injured man carried by Yugi. Eyes widened in surprise and worry.

"Let's get him inside," his Grandpa responded, holding the door open for Yugi as he took the injured man upstairs. He laid the unconscious mad on his bed, debating whether to go to school or keep an eye on the man. He realized, after a few minutes of staring, that he and the man looked alike. The guy's eyes open. Crimson eyes stared blankly into his violet eyes.

"Where am I?" he groaned. Yugi smiled, realived to see he woke up.

"At the Kame Game shop. I found you in a alley on my way to school. You need anything?" Yugi asked brightly. The guy stared at him. To him, Yugi was a smiling angel. Something he'd never seen thanks to the plastic smiles of High School. He looked away, confusing Yugi.

"Yami."

"Huh?"

"My name is Yami."

"Oh! I'm Yugi!" Yugi smiled, thinking of what to do now but was extremely happy that Yami was okay. "Are you hungry?"

Yami opened his mouth as if to say no but his stomach answered for him. Yugi stiffled a giggle. He got up and went downstairs to cook some food for both of them. He brought it up to Yami, who had no trouble at all eating despite his healing lip. Yami had spotted Yugi's Deul Monsters deck.

"I challenge you to Duel Monsters," Yami suddenly said confidently. Yugi smirked.

"You're on."

They deuled for hours. Yugi won another round, tying up their score. The doorbell rang, interrupting their fun. He ran down, just remembering that his Grandpa had left a few hours earlier. Joey, Tea, Triston and Ryuo stood outside the door.

"What's up guys?"

"It's the first day of Summer! We wanted to know if you wanted to celebrate with us," Joey answered, smiling like an idiot. Yugi smiled back but refused.

"I have to tend to this injured guy. I don't think he can get home in his condition," Yugi reasoned. Joey frowned but understood. "There'll be other times though."

"You bet!" Joey smiled again. Tea smiled at Yugi. He was kind, caring and cute, a very important person to her. They said their goodbyes and Yugi went back upstairs to Yami looking out the window and Tea staring back. When Yami heard Yugi, he turned and smiled. It felt a bit alien to Yami.

"I'm guessing by your friends uniform, you go to the same school as me," Yami deducted. Domino High. The place of masks. Yugi was a bit confused. Then he understood.

"I get it! You're a Senior and you were at the Prom last night so you were heading home," Yugi summarized. He froze. Yami had a distant look at the mention of 'home'.

"Wasn't heading home. I was thinking of staying at a friends," Yami muttered, not looking at Yugi. Turmoil welled up inside. He didn't want to go back to the hell hole called 'home'.

"Yami?" Yami looked up at Yugi. Yugi's violet orbs calmed him. "What if I asked Grandpa if you can stay?"

This took Yami off guard. He smiled, liking the idea.

"Only if he says yes," Yami smiled. Yugi nodded, smiling an ever so bright smile. He was joyous for the whole day. When his Grandpa came back, he took care of everything, helping out with the shop.

"Grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can Yami stay?" Yugi's Grandpa stared at Yugi. It was almost a pleading tone. He just couldn't say no to his pleading puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi jumped for joy, running upstairs to tell Yami the news to find him asleep. He looked at the clock. It was 9 so not really surprising for him to be asleep. He smiled, pulling out a futon and laying it on the floor before getting ready for bed. As he crawled in, he whispered, "Night Yami."

He swore before sleep took him, Yami said, "Night Hikari."


	2. Rising

Yugi woke to crimson eyes staring at him, right in his face. Yami was so close, the heat of his breathe played along Yugi's skin. Eyes widening wide as big as saucers, he has never been this close to someone else before. Yugi, after a moment of surprise, jumped away quickly but couldn't as Yami wrapped his long arms around his waist. "Oh baby, we're you going? It's cold in here" Yami whispered laying there with Yugi, trying not to laugh his head off. Yugi glared.

"Don't do that, please," he breathed flushing a little from the little interesting morning wake up. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart. "I'm just messing around" Yami chuckled letting go of Yugi and stretching his tight muscles. "Why'd you do that?" Yugi asked, his violet eyes bright with curiosity.

"Because I fell out of bed somehow and I landed right next to you. I was afraid I'd wake you up," Yami smiled. Yugi sighed, deciding to let it go. What a nice way to start another morning. Yami has been staying for a week now, working at the game shop and another job that he never tells Yugi. Yugi didn't mind even though he was starting to think that he was a part time spy or something cool like that. He was still busy trying to clear out the room across the hall for Yami.

It had once been his dad's office, a lot of archeology stuff piled around. You couldn't even see the floor. It was taking so long because Yugi was curious about what his father did even though he found a dirty magazine in there. Seriously who keeps a pizza box with moldy cheese and tomato stains inside that held a hidden Archeology Lovers Weekly in it?! He could never remember what his father was like when he was a kid, just knew he was always coming home with a new story and a new bump. Maybe he was clumsy or just an idiot... or some stunt double scientist... Hmm. Apparently his father was caught in a cave in while looking in a tomb. Yugi always wondered how it happened. Rock slide or someone sneezed and it echoed through. He never really got the whole story from his grandfather

"Yugi," Yami waved a hand in front of Yugi. Yugi blinked, brought back to reality.

"Huh? What?" he looked up into the older one's gaze. He was just about nose to nose with him, Falling on the floor he slid away in a extremely fast motion hitting his back on a cabinet. It was always a bit mesmerizing. Each time he gazed into Yami's crimson orbs, the seemed to become more and more mesmerizing.

"Mind if I help you out with cleaning up that room? The store's closed today," Yami asked, hands in his denim blue jean pockets. Yugi released a bright smile in response. Getting up he dusted off his pants, Yami chuckled seeming to never get tired of what he seemed to do to Yugi without a second thought.

Just seeing him smile made Yami feel content, like there were no problems on this earth. Like he could do anything and the world could no longer hurt him.

X_X X_X X_X X_X X_X X_X X_X

A few hours of cleaning the room that Yugi now felt sick of had left Yugi exhausted. Grandpa was out shopping and Yami was taking the extremely heavy boxes out of the room and up into the attic. This left Yugi useless and slightly bored, though he kept catching himself watching Yami. What was so interesting about a friend of his moving boxes? Or was it the person moving them? A blush crept across his face as he turned yet again from Yami. Yami glanced curiously at Yugi. Even his ears were red. Yami let out a sigh and continued to put the last few boxes in the attic. The bell at the door signaled someone came in. Yugi looked up, willing his blush to fade away. Joey and Tea walked in.

"Hey Yugi," Tea smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly. Yugi smiled in return. Yami came down the stairs. Tea stared at the graduate, her eyes taking in every detail of the older boy. Yami didn't even spare her a glance though.

"Um, guys, this is Yami. He's the guy I told you about," Yugi introduced. "These two are my friends, Tea Gardner and Joey Wheeler."

Yami nodded in greeting as he chugged from a cooled water bottle. The look in Tea's eyes disturbed and somehow annoyed Yugi. As if he was.....jealous. He froze at the thought. What if he really was feeling jealousy? But over what? He didn't like Tea and Yami....Yami was suppose to be a friend. Yugi didn't understand what was going on in his head. He took the possibility if he really was in love with Yami. What would his friends think? Would they leave him, drop him like a stone? Yugi pushed back those thoughts. Losing his friends was horrifying.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami's voice called him out of his thoughts. He looked up at all three of his friends. Worried was easy to read in Yami and Tea's eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired from cleaning that room. I will never understand that old man," Yugi let out a sigh. The worry had left Tea's eyes but not Yami's.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Tea suggested. Yugi nodded slowly and went upstairs. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.


End file.
